InuYasha Christmas Carols!
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Celebrate Christmas with Kagome & Co. (NEW CAROL!)
1. InuYasha,The Half Dog Demon!

Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS 2003!!! ENJOY THE CAROLS!!!  
  
Love, Amethyst Jewels!  
  
Inu-Yasha the half dog demon!  
  
Miroku: ::singing:: You know Kagome, Sango, Shippo & Souta! Kouga, & Miroku & Jaken & Sesshomaru!  
  
But do you recall, the most famous Hanyou of all?  
  
Inu-Yasha, the half demon, had very funny ears!  
  
Mina & Shippo: Like a puppy!  
  
And if you ever saw them, you would say it's mighty weird!  
  
Mina: I LOVE THEM!!!!!  
  
All of the other puppies used to laugh & call him names!  
  
Mina & Shippo: Like Rover!  
  
They wouldnt let poor Inu join in any puppy games!  
  
Mina & Shippo: Like fetch!  
  
Kagome: Then one foggy Christmas eve, Miroku came to say!  
  
Miroku: ::solo:: Inu-Yasha with that nose on your head, wont you help me get into Sango's bed?  
  
Kagome: ::continuing:: And how Inu-Yasha hated him, he did it reluctantly....  
  
Mina & Shippo: YIPPEE!  
  
Inu-Yasha the half dog demon, you'll go down in history!  
  
Mina & Shippo: LIKE ME!  
  
Kagome: Then nine months later, Sango had a baby  
  
Mina & SHippo: WHOOPEE! ^_^V 


	2. Miroku is Coming to Town!

Miroku is coming to town!  
  
You better watch out! You better not pout! You better run & hide I'm tellin' you why!  
  
Miroku is coming to town!  
  
He knows when girls are sleeping, he knows when there's awake!  
  
He needs a baby to save his life, so cover up for goodness sake!  
  
You better watch out! You better not pout! You better run & hide I'm tellin' you why!  
  
Miroku is coming to town!  
  
He has a habit to flirt  
  
With anything in a skirt  
  
But sometimes it doesnt help him  
  
& he ends up face first in the dirt!  
  
Oh!   
  
You better watch out! You better not pout! You better run & hide I'm tellin' you why!  
  
Miroku is coming to town! 


	3. The 5 Tails of Christmas!

The 5 tails of Christmas  
  
Kagome: on the 1st day of Christmas, Inu-Yasha gave me   
  
A cute lil' hanyou baby!  
  
On the 2nd say of Christmas, Inuyasha gave to me  
  
2 brand new arrows & a cute lil' hanyou baby!  
  
On the 3rd day of Christmas, Inu-Yasha gave to me  
  
3 new kimonos, 2 brand new arrows & a cute lil' hanyou baby!  
  
On the 4th day of Christmas Inu-yasha gave to me  
  
4 dogs a running, 3 new kimonos, 2 brand new arrows & a cute lil' hanyou baby!  
  
On the 5th day of Christmas, Inu-Yasha gave to me  
  
FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE SHIKON JEWELS!!!!! 4 dogs a running, 3 new kimonos, 2 brand new arrows & a cute lil' hanyou baby!  
  
(Only 5! 12 is too much!) 


	4. Please Sango Don't Be Late!

Please Sango Don't Be late  
  
Kagome: ::sings:: we need help, we're in despair  
  
Miroku: If she's pretty, I dont care!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Better hurry or I'll kill the doop ::glares at miroku hugging kagome::  
  
All: We can hardly stand the wait! Please Sango dont be late!  
  
Shippo: I wanna learn how to throw a hoop!  
  
Kagome: Maybe she knows how to shoot!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hitting the target dead on the head!  
  
Miroku: I wonder if she's good in bed!   
  
All: We can hardly stand the wait! Please Sango dont be late!  
  
Inu-Yasha: She'll help save the world from Naraku!  
  
Shippo: I bet her weapon's REALLY COOL!  
  
Kagome: She's so truthful, she wont lie!  
  
Miroku: She'll have my baby so I wont die!  
  
All: We can hardly stand the wait! Please Sango dont be late! 


	5. Shessomaru got runned over by a reindeer...

Shessomaru got runned over by a reindeer!  
  
Outside his cave on Christmas eve!  
  
You may not believe in Santa Claus!  
  
But as for me & Jaken we believe!  
  
He was drinking too much sake  
  
And we begged him not to go  
  
But he left his boa   
  
And stumbled out into the snow  
  
We found shessomaru Christmas morning  
  
Laying face down in the snow!  
  
With hoove marks on his back!  
  
And half an antler up his–  
  
Mina: HO HO HO!!  
  
Shessomaru got runned over by a reindeer!  
  
Outside his cave on Christmas eve!  
  
You may not believe in Santa Claus!  
  
But as for me & Jaken we believe!  
  
Jaken joined up with Inu-Yasha  
  
Since he had no other place to go  
  
Then he ran off with Naraku  
  
Who calls Jaken his bitch & he's his hoe  
  
Now Mina is sitting here wondering  
  
"Why the hell did I write that?!"  
  
Oh yeah! Cause this is funny!  
  
And it is a proven fact!  
  
That Shessomaru got runned over by a reindeer!  
  
Outside his cave on Christmas eve!  
  
You may not believe in Santa Claus!  
  
But as for me & Jaken we believe!  
  
Inu-Yasha: ME TOO!! ::Celebrating::  
  
(A/N: To Tricky-the-kitsune-youkia: I'm working on the Frosty song!) 


	6. Christmas at Keiko's!

(A/N: This isn't a carol, it's a poem. But I hope you love it!)  
  
Keiko: I got Kurama a new suit, I got Yusuke a baseball bat. I got Hiei a necklace  
  
But they'll get none of that  
  
Christmas Eve should have been a peaceful time  
  
But let me tell you all about what happened to mine  
  
Kurama hung up decorations  
  
I was in the hall  
  
Then I heard a loud scream   
  
Of someone who took a fall  
  
Kuwabara had too much to drink  
  
And was staggering around  
  
then he tripped over Hiei   
  
And knocked my tree down!  
  
Yusuke was baking cookies  
  
That was going swell  
  
Until I heard Kurama scream  
  
"What's that smell?!"  
  
The house caught on fire  
  
The department gave me a fine  
  
I got so angry, I wouldnt pay a dime  
  
The presents turned to ashes  
  
So we had no fun  
  
All because that damn baka  
  
Drank eggnog mixed with rum...  
  
(A/N: To Kay for Christmas since you wanna be Hiei's Love Slave. ::Snickers:: LOL. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!) 


End file.
